


Trapped in a Delusion

by crownvicsiren



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, RPF, Scared Peter, tom holland whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownvicsiren/pseuds/crownvicsiren
Summary: Tom Holland is kidnapped by a deranged fan who thinks that Spider-Man is real. His friends and family watch in real time as the psycho tries to make "Peter Parker" suffer.





	Trapped in a Delusion

Today had been a good day. Tom Holland glanced up at the clear blue sky and smiled. He had just finished up some panels and autograph signing sessions at the Comic-Con in New York City. He loved getting the chance to interact with fans and of course, the time to hang out with his co-stars outside of shooting movies. Usually he’d just take a black car back to his hotel after events to avoid creating a mob scene outside the convention center. The only negative thing all day had been some fans who got completely out of hand at a panel and insulted two of his co-stars. The behavior of a certain segment of his fans was beginning to bother him. He pushed the negativity out of his mind and decided that today he’d risk throwing on a ball cap and sneaking out the back to grab a bite to eat. He texted his friend Harrison, who was joining him in the city to see if he was up for an afternoon adventure in Manhattan. 

After picking a spot to meet up with his friend, he heard a voice from behind him. “Peter?”  
“They must be looking for someone else” Tom thought and kept up his walk. The voice sounded out again “Peter?” He kept walking, just wanting to meet up with Harrison. If a fan couldn’t be bothered to use his real name, he wasn’t going to bother. He could hear footsteps behind him accelerate. He tried to pick up his pace, but the footsteps drew nearer. The last thing he remembered was a hand around his mouth and then blackness.  
When he came to he groaned and tried to take in his surroundings. He had no idea where he was or what had just happened. He appeared to be in a bedroom. It seemed clean and normal. He was lying in an ordinary bed in a room that didn’t look too different from his own back in London. It didn’t look like a hospital. Had he fainted? That was when he felt the rope. He looked down in horror as he realized that his hands and feet were both bound. A feeling of dread filled his stomach. The click of the ceiling fan overhead, and the ticking of a clock on the wall confused him. In the movies, and in the Spider-Man fanfiction his brother Harry insisted on sending him, kidnapping victims were usually kept in musty basements or boarded up warehouses, not normal looking suburban homes. This had to be a sick joke.  
“Harrison?” He called, nervously. This was obviously a prank by his friend. Was this like that setup interview that Josh Pieters and Conor Manard had done? It had to be. “Harrison, please this isn’t funny!” he yelled. He tried taking deep breaths to avoid the panic that was setting in. He could hear footsteps approaching the room. A male who appeared not much older than himself walked in the room. This guy towered over Tom. He had to have been at least a head taller. He didn’t look too menacing, aside from his height, but Tom still let out a whimper. 

“Peter Parker” the man said. Tom gave him a confused look. “What is this? Some kind of joke?” The man gave him a concerned look. “This is no joke, Pete, I’ve been waiting for this chance for a while now.” Before Tom could even take in what the man had said, he had pulled out a pocket knife. Tom began to squirm, desperately trying to break loose of the rope that was cuffing his hands and feet. “Please, I don’t understand, who are you?! What do you want with me!?”  
“You don’t recognize me, Pete? It’s me, your old friend, Harry Osborne” the man said with a grim smile. “We were best friends, Pete, that is until you killed my father.”  
“My name isn’t Peter!” Tom insisted. “I’m Tom Holland, an actor! I play Peter Parker in the movies, he isn’t real, he’s a character! Please tell me this is a prank!” Deep down though, Tom knew this was no prank. He had been kidnapped by a deranged man who thought Spider-Man was real. He had never felt fear like this in his life.  
The insane Harry Osborne wannabe scoffed. “You know my Dad didn’t like it when people lied. I don’t really like it either.” With that the man opened a small blade on the pocket knife and made a small slash into Tom’s chest. The young man cried out in pain. “Please don’t do this! Please, I’m not Peter Parker! Please just let me go, I’ll give you anything you want!” The man just laughed. “Stop whining, your healing factor should take care of that in no time.” Tom was trying to not to cry. He was a grown man who could take care of himself, he didn’t want to seem like a scared child. “I don’t have a healing factor! Super heroes aren’t real! I’m not Spider-Man! I’m an actor! You’re hurting me, stop!” Sweat dripped from his curly hair and he could feel his heart rate accelerate. He could feel blood dripping on to his t-shirt.  
“Why did you have to come back to life?! The goblin killed you but then you came back to life, why?!” ‘Harry’ screamed. The actor tried to keep calm. Maybe if he put his skills to use he could talk his way out of this. He was confused though; the Goblin wasn’t even part of the Marvel movies. He tried to think of what this psycho was on about. He thought of the Ultimate Spider-Man comics that lined his bookshelf in his childhood bedroom. The Death of Peter Parker. So, this maniac seemed to think that he, Tom Holland, was a comic book Peter Parker. He took a deep breath and decided to play along. 

“Uh Harry, the Goblin killed me, I didn’t kill him. We’re friends, remember?” he tried. The man slapped him square in the face. Tom felt a tear roll down his cheek. No one had ever slapped him; a girlfriend, a sibling, certainly not his parents. No one he loved had ever laid a hand on him. “I didn’t do anything!” Tom yelled. “Whatever you think this is, you’re crazy!” Pain shot through his other cheek. 

“So will Captain America or your precious Iron-Man come to rescue you? Or did Stark take your suit again? Is poor Peter Parker grounded?” Tom tried again to get free from the bindings. He was more confused than ever. Now the guy was going into movie events rather than comic books. Of course, the man was crazy, so logic wasn’t something he realized he should be counting on. “Go to hell!” he cried. “You’re fucking nuts bro!” He felt another slash at his chest and he let out a scream.  
That was when the first punch landed. Followed by another. “Please, just let me go! I’m just a normal guy, I don’t have super powers and I’m bleeding badly! Please let me go!” That was when the bad thoughts began to hit him. He thought of his parents, his little brothers, and his beloved dog. He began to cry. He could take some punches, but he couldn’t take the thought of leaving his loved ones. “Please, I want my mum” he cried. He no longer felt like a 22 year old man. He felt like a scared child. All he wanted was his mother. 

“So pathetic, Parker. Be a man!” ‘Harry mocked. “Your mom and died years ago! And you killed your uncle. Can you do anything right?”  
The man then reached into Tom’s pocket and pulled the man’s phone out. “Ready to go live, Peter?”  
Harrison Osterfield was growing nervous. He sat at a table in the café his friend has picked out. It had been more than an hour since they were supposed to meet. He had called and sent him several snaps but hadn’t heard anything. He wasn’t sure if he should send a message to Tom’s brother Harry Holland or to Tom’s parents. He shook his head and told himself to stop panicking. He probably got caught up with fans. He could hear his left foot tapping nervously on the ground. He decided to scroll through Instagram before heading back to the hotel. Maybe Tom had just forgot about their plan. His face lit up when he got a notification that Tom had gone live. He must be fine. What he saw made his jaw drop. Before him, live on screen, was his best friend, tied up and bleeding. His face was bruised and tear streaked.  
“Smile for the camera, Peter” a man behind the camera said. “The world will now witness the death of Peter Parker, slowly and painfully.” Harrison’s hands shook. This couldn’t be happening. Maybe this was an elaborate prank. He watched Tom take another punch. Blood poured from his now broken nose. “Are you ready to say your goodbyes, Peter?”

“No please, I want my mum, I want my dad! Please just let me go to my family, I won’t say anything to anyone! No police! Please don’t kill me!” Tom cried. He then realized that the world was seeing this. Harrison. His family. His fans. “Oh please, I don’t want my little brothers to see this!” The man yanked Tom up from the bed that he had been propped up in. The man held the phone in one hand while guiding Tom by the other. Harrison watched in horror as Tom was marched down a staircase into a basement.  
“Call the police, my friend has been kidnapped and is about to get killed!” Harrison shouted. A café attendant came over and looked on in horror. She pulled out her phone and handed it to Harrison. The police were aware of the situation. They had been flooded with calls as people witnessed the video unfolding on Instagram. The dispatcher tried to calm Harrison as she assured him they would find his friend.  
His eyes glanced back to the video and he began to hyperventilate. The man had Tom facing a make shift gallows. He was going to watch his friend die. His phone began ringing. It was Tom’s father. 

“Mr. Holland?!” Harrison cried. “Please tell me, Harry, Sam, and Paddy aren’t watching!” Dominic Holland could barely speak. “No. I took their phones. Harrison, I don’t understand. He was just with you wasn’t he?” Harrison cried, as the barista tried to comfort him. “We were about to get lunch, please don’t watch! Please you shouldn’t see this.” He could hear Tom sobbing through his earbuds. 

“Please I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go. I’m sorry, please just stop! I don’t want to die!” Harrison felt like he was going to pass out listening to his friend take his final breaths. Suddenly, another figure stepped in the frame and punched the man in the head. The feed cut.  
Tom collapsed to the ground. “I just want to go home! Are you here to save me?! Please, if you aren’t just kill me and get it over with!”  
It was a woman. She sat down to check on the man who had been holding Tom Hostage. She slowly stood up. “You’re going to be ok.” Tom felt like he could break down from happiness. Someone had found him. Just as he was about to say thank you, his world went black.  
Once again he found himself coming to in a bedroom, but this one was different. He had no clue what time it was. Maybe this time he was really in a hospital.  
“Peter?” the woman’s voice questioned. Tom’s heart dropped. He hadn’t been saved. It was a different maniac. “I’m not Peter! Peter isn’t real!” Tom shouted. He then gasped. He realized his cut marks had been poorly stitched. He wasn’t bound this time but he was in so much pain that he could barely move. He couldn’t remember what had happened. Had she decked him just like the other guy. 

“Baby, you’re safe” she said. “We can finally be together. We don’t ever have to leave here!” For whatever reason, Tom was feeling bolder. He was scared out of his wits but the lack of rope around his legs and hands gave him a bit of confidence. “Who are you?” He asked. He feared that he knew the answer. If these freaks were living out the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, and if her costume was any giveaway, he was dealing with a demented, homicidal version of the X-Men’s Kitty Pride. 

Just as he expected, she told him she was Kitty Pride. “When you got back together with Mary Jane, it just killed me. Now I can make you mine forever! I saved you from Harry! He was going to kill you!” Tom just hoped there wasn’t a Norman Osborne in this equation. He noticed a landline phone siting on the bedside table. If he wanted to survive this ordeal, he had to do a better job at playing along. “Hey, uh Kitty, how about I call MJ and tell her its over?” She looked at him with anger. Tom gulped. That wasn’t supposed to happen. “Why are you pretending to be British?” she asked. Right. He was Peter Parker. He quickly adopted his Queens accent. “Uh sorry I thought you’d like it.”

“You goof” she laughed. “Sure you can call MJ. But no tricks!” The floppy haired man took a deep breath and reached for the phone. He figured he could call a friend and somehow signal that he was in danger. As his hand grasped the phone, he felt something pull his face. He let out a whimper when he realized it was the end of a golf club. He shook his head desperately as he realized she was knowing hovering the club over his knee caps. His whole body felt like it exploded in pain as the iron smashed into his legs. He let out a blood curdling scream. “Just end it, just end it!” He begged. Another slap to the face. He then realized he was alone. She had walked out. He then realized the phone was disconnected. With the psycho out of the room, this could be his only chance. His whole body felt broken.  
He then thought about the character he loved to play. Th character he loved since he was a little boy. The character who inspired so many people. “What would Spider-Man do here” he thought. He remembered the first time he saw Homecoming in theaters with his parents. He remembered his dad tearing up in the rubble scene. Tom realized this was his moment. He was going to make his parents prouder than they ever had been before. He wasn’t going to be a victim, he was going to be a survivor. “Come on Tom, come on, you can do this” he told himself. “Come on Tom, you’re gonna go home to Tessa, to mum, to dad! To everyone!” With everything he could muster he pulled himself out of the bed. He hobbled out the door and tried to get his bearings. He looked down a staircase and saw a front door. In his damaged state, he wasn’t able to make it down the stairs without gasping in pain. Before he could make it to the door, the woman appeared in the frame of the kitchen doorway, holding a bowl of salad. She gave him a sad look. 

“Peter, where are you going? Back to her?” The brown haired young man froze. “Uh, you know Aunt May, she always hates it when I’m out late! I can’t have her suspect that I’m Spider-Man and I really don’t want to be grounded! Then I can’t see you anymore!”  
With a furtive look, she turned back into the kitchen. Tom’s relief was momentary as she quickly returned, this time wielding an axe. “Please don’t leave me, Peter.” The door was locked and with a split second to make a decision, Tom thought it would be best to try to make it to a bathroom, where he could lock a door. With pure adrenaline, he ran to what appeared to be a bathroom. The psycho was right behind him with the axe. He barricaded himself inside.  
“You can’t leave me, Peter!” she shrieked as she began swinging the axe at the door. The actor noticed a bottle of hairspray on the sink and sprayed it right at her face as it appeared through the whole in the door. With a scream of pain she fell backward, and the axe clattered to the floor. Tom shuddered as he heard her head hit the floor. He needed to get out now and get to a neighbor. Before he could so much as take in his victory, a hand gripped his shoulder. He screamed and spun around, only to once again be facing ‘Harry Osborne.’ 

“No no no! Oh no, please, please just let me go!” he cried. ‘Harry’ squeezed his shoulder. “Tom, its okay, its okay.” Tom wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. “What’s going on here?” The other man looked as if he had been crying. “I’m so sorry I did those things to you. I, uh, my name is Will, and I’m uh, well, I was uh, an actor. I, uh, auditioned to be in that “Spider-Man” broadway show six years ago. After leaving my audition, she kidnapped me. I… I want to go home too. I was 17, I haven’t seen my parents in years. She, she made me live out… live out her Spider-Man fantasies. She, she abused me. She did things to me. She drugged me. I was never gonna kill you, she just… she said she was finally gonna kill me. She’s killed before. You aren’t the first victim. There have been others, but I swear I’ve never killed any of them, it was all her!” 

Tom didn’t know if he could believe it. What if it was a trap? “What did you say your name was?”  
“Will Philips” the other man answered. Then it clicked. Tom remembered reading about Will, a somewhat successful actor who was coming on to the theater scene around the same time he was performing in Billy Elliot. His disappearance had been on true crime shows and had shook the theater community.  
“Oh I used your phone to call the police. Tom, I’m so sorry.” When the police arrived, they got the knocked out woman into an ambulance. They also insisted that Tom be taken to a hospital via ambulance. Will was arrested. Tom wanted to feel bad for the man, and he hoped that he was telling the truth but he couldn’t forger the slashes, the punches, and the utter horror of realizing that he was about to he hanged.  
Half an hour earlier in New York City. 

Harrison was now sitting in his hotel room. He had been inconsolable. Tom’s co-stars, who had been present at the convention sat with the 21 year old. Robert Downey Jr could barely say a word. All he wanted right now was to really be Iron-Man and save the kid. Tom Holland was going through hell. He might not even be alive. No one deserved that, but especially a kid like Tom. Everyone in the room jolted up when Harrison’s phone buzzed. “Mr. Osterfield, this is NYPD. He’s coming home. Get to Memorial Hospital on 39th.”  
2 AM  
This time, it really was a hospital bed. The homebrew stitches had been replaced with real ones. He almost looked like a mummy, he was so decked out in bandages. He woke up in a state of confusion. His mother, father, brothers and Harrison sat next to him. Had he died? Was this heaven? He didn’t want to believe this could be real. “Son” he heard his father whisper as he gave a kiss to his head. Tom looked up, his eyes wide and watering. “Mum, Dad?! Is this real?!” His mother began to cry. “Yes, you’re safe, baby, you’re safe.” His youngest brother almost tackled him in the hospital bed. “Paddy you’ll hurt him!” Tom didn’t care. He hugged his brother and began to cry. “I thought I’d never see you all again!” The reunion lasted about an hour before Tom began to fade. As he fell into slumber, a doctor came in to see his parents.  
“The physical damage should heal pretty soon. Thank goodness nothing was broken except his nose. The psychological effects could be long lasting. He will need all of you.”  
Hours later, Tom awoke, screaming. Nightmares. He realized that recovery was going to take a long time. He then thought of his family and his friends, who had surrounded him earlier. He knew he was loved and he knew he was safe. This was going to be a long, rough road, but he knew he was going to be all right in the end.


End file.
